Sakura Nagashi -Everybody Finds Love-
by Mikurira
Summary: Shinji selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya. Tapi hari itu berbeda, ia mendengar suara alunan piano di ruang musik dan menemukan Kaworu disana. School!AU. Based on Evangelion 3.0


Evangelion isn't mine. Akhirnya aku berhasil menulis karya Kaworu x Shinji! Oh… cerita ini based on Utada Hikaru's Song: Sakura Nagashi (Ending Song of Evangelion 3.0) yang menurutku itu sangat meluapkan perasaan Shinji terhadap Kaworu, ugh... dan juga this based on all of the Kaworu x Shinji moment. Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

"Bunganya mekar lebih cepat ya," ucapnya padaku sambil tersenyum. Meski Kaworu tersenyum saat melihat bunga sakura yang mekar pagi itu, aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa. Tapi saat itulah aku menyadari satu hal. Wajah itu, suara itu, rambut putihnya yang berkibar saat terkena angin yang membawa bunga sakura bersamanya, matanya yang merah, sikapnya padaku, semuanya terlihat begitu indah di mataku.

.

**Sakura Nagashi ~Everybody Finds Love In The End~**

**Kaworu x Shinji**

.

Menjadi bahan bully-an di sekolah sudahlah tidak asing bagiku. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, setiap orang, semuanya berusaha untuk memojokkanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka begitu senang melakukan hal itu padaku. Apakah sebegitu menyenangkan untuk menjahiliku?...atau aku yang terlalu lemah?

"Oi Ikari Shinji-kun! Cepat belikan aku makan!" para senpai itu tiba-tiba saja menendangku jatuh hingga tersungkur di lantai, "malah malas-malasan begitu! Cepat pergi!" teriaknya lagi kemudian menendang perutku.

"Uagh…! Aa—gh!" aku menatap kearah mata mereka yang terlihat begitu bahagia melihatku menderita.

"Kau mau mati?! Cepat sana beli!" sebuah pukulan kembali terasa di otot tulang punggungku.

"Ugh—hh! Uhuk!" sebuah cairan keluar dari mulutku, membasahi lantai koridor kelas di sekolah saat itu. Semua orang menatapku, semuanya melihatku, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku? "Uagh!" sebuah kaki kembali menendang tubuhku. Saat itulah, pandanganku memutih ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari para guru yang segera menolongku.

.

.

.

Mataku terasa berat. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku juga belum hilang. Hitam. Semuanya hitam, "ngh…" aku mencoba membuka mataku secara perlahan. Ah… tempat ini, langit-langit putih ruangan ini aku kenal dengan baik. Ini adalah ruang kesehatan sekolah, "ugh…" aku mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurku kalau saja seluruh tubuhku tidak berdenyut sakit dan membuatku harus memaksakan tubuhku untuk duduk di ranjang putih itu. Kepalaku segera mengarah kepada jam di meja itu, _masih waktu sekolah_, tentu saja. Aku kemudian melihat beberapa balutan di tangan dan kakiku. Aku menatap kearah diriku sendiri. Betapa lemahnya aku, tidak mampu melawan balik orang-orang itu.

Saat aku mencoba untuk berdiri dari ranjangku, saat itulah aku mendengar ada suara piano dari ruang musik, membuatku menghentikan langkahku hanya untuk mendengarkan suara piano yang mengalun begitu indah. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja, membuatku merasa damai.

"Siapa…?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri yang tanpa sadar terus bergerak mendekat kearah suara itu. Suara alunan piano itu seperti menuntunku kepadanya. Semakin kau mendengarnya, semakin terjun jauh kedalam perasaan damai ini. Kakiku telah sampai di depan ruang musik siang itu. _Kubuka? _Pikirku menggenggam knok pintu ruangan itu. Sesaat sebelum aku membukanya, mataku telah menuju kearah sososk di dalamnya. Dari balik pintu ruang musik itu aku bisa melihat sesosok lelaki berambut putih yang dengan indahnya memainkan piano itu, "ah…" entah kenapa jantungku terasa berdebar saat melihatnya memainkan melodi-melodi indah itu hingga akhir. Saat terakhir ia menyelesaikan lagu itu, pada akhirnya aku tidak membuka pintu ruangan ini.

"Masuklah," ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget saat mata merahnya menatapku, "Ikari Shinji-kun," ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Ah… bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk membuka pintu di depanku, membiarkan diriku masuk ke dalam ruang musik itu dan bertemu dengannya.

"M-maaf…" aku memohon maaf padanya karena telah mencuri dengar permainan pianonya.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya tersenyum padaku, "namaku Nagisa Kaworu, salam kenal," ucapnya padaku sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan darinya mengapa aku meminta maaf padanya. Saat itu aku melihat wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin merendahkanku seperti orang-orang dan senpai yang selalu membully-ku itu. Entah kenapa, melihat wajahnya saja membuatku merasa tenang.

"Ah, anu… N-Nagisa-san,"

"Panggil aku Kaworu," mata itu menatap kearahku, membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ke-kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Tapi memanggil namanya dengan nama kecil, ra-rasanya… entah kenapa saat itu seperti ada darah naik ke wajahku.

"Ka-Kaworu-kun," aku menatap kearahnya, "ka-kalau begitu panggil aku Shinji juga tidak papa," ucapku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa aneh? Kenapa jantungku berdebar?

"Jadi, Shinji-kun, ada perlu apa? Kenapa kemari?" tanyanya kemudian berdiri dan mendekat kearahku.

"Ah, aku… mendengarmu bermain piano," jawabku padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah," ia menuntunku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi itu. Kaworu berdiri di belakangku dan terdiam menatapku sambil tersenyum, "cobalah untuk memainkannya," ucapnya padaku.

Ah, aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalaku menatap kearah barisan putih-hitam piano di depanku, "ah, tidak usah, aku tidak bisa main," kataku padanya. Saat itulah sebuah wajah mendekat kearahku, begitu dekat hingga aku tidak menyadari kalau Kaworu-kun sedang mencontohkan sebuah nada di piano tersebut.

"Lihat, gampang kan?" ucapnya padaku, tepat ditelinga kananku, membuat seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri karenanya. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengalir di tubuhku. Telingaku juga seketika menjadi terasa panas karenanya, "kau hanya perlu menekannya," ucapnya lagi sambil menarik tanganku, membuatku tidak bisa berkata apapun karenanya. Aku melihatnya kembali beridiri tegak dan membiarkanku untuk mencobanya.

"Ah…" aku memang tidak sepandai Kaworu saat mencoba mengulang nada yang ia contohkan barusan, tapi saat itu Kaworu tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Katanya, salah satu cara berkomunikasi adalah dengan melakukan piano duet," ucapnya padaku, "teruslah dengan nada yang barusan," ucapnya lembut padaku sementara jari-jarinya mulai memainkan permainan piano yang indah.

Entah kenapa saat itu, aku merasa senang. Aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran orang di sebelahku ini. Memang aku tidak mahir seperti Kaworu saat memainkannya, tapi entah kenapa, musik yang kami alunkan begitu indah terdengar. Entah kenapa dunia seakan hanya milik kami berdua, membuatku merasa tak ada lagi beban yang kupikul. Tidak ada lagi kebencian. Tidak ada lagi pandangan mata yang merendahkan seperti itu… yang ada hanya senyuman Kaworu dan alunan nada yang mendamaikan ini.

.

.

.

"Bunganya mekar lebih cepat ya," ucapnya padaku sambil tersenyum. Meski Kaworu tersenyum saat melihat bunga sakura yang mekar pagi itu, aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa. Tapi saat itulah aku menyadari satu hal. Wajah itu, suara itu, rambut putihnya yang berkibar saat terkena angin yang membawa bunga sakura bersamanya, matanya yang merah, sikapnya padaku, semuanya terlihat begitu indah di mataku.

"Kaworu, kau hebat sekali ya," kataku menatapnya, "kau tahu segalanya," kataku lagi sebelum Kaworu akhirnya mendekat kearahku yang terjongkok di dekatnya.

"Apa? Hanya karena aku membetulkan iPod milikmu?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil dan tawa kecil diakhir pertanyaannya, membuatku ikut tersenyum karenanya, "itu tidak seberapa," ucapnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku kemudian meraih tangannya dan berdiri di di depannya.

"Tapi tetap saja, menurutku kau hebat…" gumamku melihat senyumannya. Saat itulah sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Itu tidak lain adalah tangan Kaworu, matanya masih terpejam dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar lahir untuk bertemu denganmu," ucapnya padaku dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang lembut dan senyuman miliknya itu, membuat jantungku terasa berdebar begitu cepat. Grt… aku memegang dadaku yang terasa begitu sesak dan sakit, perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

Setiap hari, ruang musik seperti menjadi tempat kami berdua. Ruang musik ini, alunan piano yang kami mainkan setiap kali bersama, semuanya seperti fana. Aku tidak pernah bertanya apapun tentangnya, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu bisa menceritakan semua masalahku padanya. Tentang kejadian di sekolah, atau bagaimana ayah memperlakukanku, semuanya seperti terluap padanya. Hal yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah kenapa aku begitu merasa dekat dan nyaman bersamanya?

"Ne… Kaworu-kun…" aku menatapnya yang terbaring di halaman sekolah malam itu. Hari ini kami berjanji untuk melihat bintang bersama.

"Jadi kau suka melihat bintang?" tanyanya padaku, membiarkanku kembali menatap bintang-bintang dilangit malam itu.

"Un… rasanya mereka begitu bebas, indah dan tidak terbatas," kataku padanya, "dan melihat bintang seperti ini, rasanya membuatku lebih tenang, seperti semua masalah yang aku terima menghilang begitu saja," kataku kemudian terdiam sejenak, "ah, maaf, kau pasti bingung ya, Kaworu-kun"

"Tidak, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu," kata Kaworu padaku, "tapi, rasanya nyaman juga melihat bintang seperti ini berdua. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Shinji-kun, terimakasih sudah mengajakku," ucap Kaworu padaku. Kaworu-kun berterimakasih padaku…?

"Ah-… se-sebenarnya itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau beri terimakasih…" kataku segera padanya, "aku hanya berpikir kalau melihat bintang berdua denganmu pasti menyenangkan, jadi-…" saat aku menatap kearahnya, Kaworu telah menatapku terlebih dahulu.

"Menyenangkan," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum padaku. Saat itu entah kenapa kepalaku segera mengalihkan wajahku darinya, "Shinji-kun," ia memanggilku dan menyuruhku untuk berdiri, "jika nanti suatu hari aku melakukan kesalahan…" Kaworu-kun menarik tanganku dan membantuku berdiri di hadapannya, "tidak, tidak papa…" lanjutnya lagi kemudian memegang wajahku.

"Ka-…Kaworu-kun…?" wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih menatapku.

"Shinji-kun…" saat itulah wajahnya semakin mendekat kearahku dan berakhir dengan sentuhan hangat di bibirku. Harusnya, harusnya aku bisa saja mendorongnya. Maksudku… ka-kami kan sesama lelaki, jadi… "ngh…" aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menggenggam erat baju lelaki yang tengah menciumku ini, "nn—nh…! Ka… Kaworu-kun…" aku menatapnya yang kini juga menatapku.

"Shinji-kun, aku menyukaimu," ucapnya memelukku dengan erat. Seluruh tubuhku terasa terbakar, meleleh hingga ke kepalaku, menghapus segala pemikiran yang ada. Entah kenapa, jauh di lubuk hatiku, kata-kata yang Kaworu katakan barusan seperti telah memberitahukan segala perasaan yang ada disana. Mungkin—bukan, aku juga sama dengannya. Benar. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari perasaanku sendiri.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam menatap kearah Kaworu di depanku. Ia tak lagi bernyawa. Apanya yang hal baik?! Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi aku?! Seharusnya aku saja yang mati!

BRAK! Aku memukul lantai itu dengan kuat.

"KAWORUUUUUU!"

Hari itu aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengabaikan semua orang yang telah menyemangatiku karena kepergian lelaki ini. Kalau saja! Kalau saja aku tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri! Aku yakin Kaworu tidak akan mati! Bukankah hal baik akan terjadi kalau kita bersama?! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, Kaworu-kun?! Ini semua salahku! Seharusnya aku saja yang mati! Apakah ini semua karena dosaku?! Aku tidak tahu! KAWORUU!

Hari itu aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

_"Hal baik akan terjadi jika kita bersama, Shinji-kun"_

* * *

_._

_._

Hiraita bakari no hana ga chiru no wo  
_Watching flowers just blossomed fall_

"kotoshi mo hayai ne" to zannen sou ni miteita anata wa totemo kirei data  
_"They're early this year too," you said in regret and disappointment, you were so beautiful then._

.

Moshi ima no watashi wo mireta nara  
_If you were to look at me now_

dou omou deshou anata nashi de ikiteru watashi wo  
_What would you think about me, living without you?_

_._

_Everybody finds love  
In the end_

_._

Mou nido to aenai nante shinjirarenai  
_I can't believe we'll never meet again._

Mada nanimo tsutaetenai  
_I haven't told you anything yet._

Mada nanimo tsutaetenai  
_I haven't told you anything yet._

_._

_._

_"I love you, Kaworu-kun"_

_._

_._

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

Sial. This is not what I expected. Harusnya lebih bagus dari ini tapi… tapi… just…. Ok, silahkan review dan favoritnya!


End file.
